Give Me Love
by bh9
Summary: POOR QUALITY DO NOT READ Santana and Quinn are best friends. When Santana drinks she lets her guard down more and has tendencies to drunk dial/drunk text Quinn and just be more open and honest with her. My inspiration for this is Give Me Love- Ed Sheeran and the song will be included at some point. (Rated M for freedom to go wherever) HIATUS (read my profile)
1. I Just Wanna Hold Ya

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or anything else

**Summary: **Santana and Quinn are best friends. When Santana drinks she lets her guard down more and has tendencies to drunk dial/drunk text Quinn and just be more open and honest with her. My inspiration for this is** Give Me Love- Ed Sheeran** and the song will be included at some point. (Rated M for freedom to go wherever)

**A/N 1:** I've had Give Me Love on repeat for days and decided to do a FF based on it. If you're interested in it maybe give the song a listen and see where this has the potential to go.

**A/N 2:** Please **fave/follow/review** and to those who aren't already reading my other stories please have a look. To those who are; **thank you** so much, the response has made my head grow 3 sizes haha xx

* * *

**09:07 AM**

**You have a new text**

**Sent At 02:24 AM**

**From ****_S x_****:**

**_I Miss You_**

Yeah, don't get the wrong idea. Santana always has been an emotional drunk. Whilst it might not sound all that emotional; from Santana this sure was. I'm pretty sure the last time I saw her at the party; her mascara was more than a little smudged.

I didn't have a chance to say goodbye last night. Finn dragged me out the door, telling me a cab was waiting. I should have expected as much. He told me his mom was away for the night about five times on the drive over to the party.

This isn't the first text she sent, but this one I've only just read. The first one, I saw on the cab ride back to Finn's. **_You didn't say goodbye_**

If I didn't know Santana better or should I say drunk Santana; I would be worried out of my head about how to apologise for not replying. But I do know her and trust me; she can take the smallest things to heart once she's necked a few tequilas. Somehow though, she never seems to care the next day. It's like she doesn't remember saying anything; be it via phone, text or straight up talking to me.

I've learnt to take it with a pinch of salt. I mean if the things she said were that important to her or even true for that matter; surely the next morning she'd be angrier? Sadder? She'd say something, not act like it never happened. Right?

Every time she drinks it's the same. She gets all emotional; telling me I'm such a good friend and how she feels like she's known me her whole life. She lets me in more when she's drinking. When she's sober she kind of keeps her distance; she's still a great friend and everything in fact when it's just us she's closer. I just feel like when she's drinking, she's a lot more relaxed; she doesn't mind letting her guard down in front of our friends.

We hadn't agreed on any sleeping arrangements for after the party but it was usually a given that Santana and I would go home together; it's just what we do. So when Finn pulled me out of the door like his life depended on it; whilst I wasn't all that shocked, I still hadn't really come around to the idea. Other than how I felt about what leaving with him meant for me; I felt pangs of guilt in my stomach, I was leaving Santana on her own for the first time since we began this tradition. My eyes scoured the room for her whilst he pulled me through the house, not once asking for confirmation that I even _wanted_ to leave. When I couldn't find her, I relented to telling Brittany to pass on a message for me.

I expected that text in the cab. I don't know how I would have felt if she _hadn't_ sent it. Worried? Anxious? Jealous? Unimportant? The message told me she'd noticed my lack of presence and **didn't** like it.

The one she sent an hour later told me she wished I hadn't left, she wanted me to be there with her. I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same.

That one had been sent from the comfort of her bed. I know that because I know Santana. Her last text is always once she's tucked into bed; about to go to sleep. Even if she drunk dials; I still get a goodnight text. It's nice. I can't explain how amazing it feels to have someone.. I don't even know what to call it.

I know I can rely on her. She'll always be there; because she wants to be. She notices everything about me; if I'm uncomfortable, unwell, need space, need to talk to her. It's an incredible feeling to have someone that knows you so well and is willing to be there for you, no matter what. Even if she _can_ be closed of sometimes when she's sober; after a few drinks she more than makes up for it.

I wish I'd given Finn an excuse, some line that meant I could just stay and do my usual end of party routine. These times I share with Santana are pretty precious. Despite the fact there's a party almost every weekend, the ratio of closed off, sober Santana to cuddly, emotionally available, tipsy Santana is ridiculous. It's kind of sick that I almost prefer Santana after a couple of tequilas but to be perfectly honest; if you were in my shoes you would totally agree with me. If Santana is amazing on a normal day-to-day basis; throw in her adorable cuddliness, her ability to tell me what's on her mind (_not in the 'I'm not insulting you; I'm just being honest about how much you suck' kind of way_) and her willingness to not only be there for me completely but to show me how much she needs me there for her too.

Santana doesn't do vulnerability; not by a long shot. But somehow, if you combine Santana, tequila and her phone; she'll show me just how much she needs me, without fear of the consequences. I love that she can show me that side of her, even if only after drinking; it's still only me that she wants to be that way with.

Last night was such a waste. I could have been enjoying Santana's softer side, giggling non-stop when one of us tripped up her stairs and fallen asleep with one of her amazing cuddles. I know how ridiculous that sounds but honestly; her cuddles should be given out on prescription, they could cure depression worldwide. I only get those cuddles with tipsy Tana so I like to make the most of them.

Instead I was stuck in Finn's disgusting bedroom which smelt of man sweat, being uncomfortably groped whilst he dry-humped my leg and then lay awake, staring at my phone; which I couldn't reach because the stupid giant was practically asleep on top of me.

I can say without a blink of an eye; I would have given anything to go back and stay with Santana.

* * *

**A/N 3:** This is short but I just wanted to give a taster, let me know if you think it's worth pursuing, hope you enjoyed it!

**A/N 4:** I am still writing my other fics but I like to have a few at the same time so I can update relating to my mood plus if I get writers block on one I can still find inspiration for another. XX


	2. Cause Lately I've Been Waking Up Alone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee or anything else

**A/N 1:** Firstly, thank you for the great reaction! For all the faves/follows/reviews –please continue :D xx

**A/N 2:** This is written differently to any other fic I've written. We are seeing how each respective character is thinking and how they take the situation. I'm not sure if I like writing like this but let me know what you think. _Italics_ describe what the characters are doing.

**A/N 3: **Character perspective changes throughout; it's pretty obvious but let me know if I need to state QPOV/SPOV x ENJOY x

* * *

_Santana came to in her typical hangover state. She was still in last night's clothes, make up smeared all over her face and feeling like death. She buried her face further into the pillows and groaned as her hand groped the bed sheets; looking for its usual occupant._

Ugh, I feel sick. And I'm alone. I can't even cuddle into Quinn; she always seems to make me feel better. I think it's her smell. Okay creeper alert..

In all seriousness though, this sucks. I mean this isn't the first time I've woken up with her side left cold and empty. **Yes, she has a side of my bed. No, it's not weird.**She's left a few times recently before I've even woken up. She had to study with the jolly green giant so he wouldn't fail his mid-terms. I don't know why she even cares; it's not like she's with him for his brains… Or his good looks, or talent. 'Cause let's face it he doesn't have any of them.

It doesn't change the fact though, that I keep waking up, reaching out for her; **expecting** her to be there and then… nothing. Empty bed. Cold bed. I mean hello rejection! 'Cause that's what everyone wants to wake up to isn't it?

It hurt more this time though. It was an unspoken agreement that after a party she would come back to mine and stay over. We'd been doing it since freshman year. When Brittany came up to last night and relayed what Quinn had said; I didn't know whether I should be flattered she bothered to leave a message for me or just follow my gut instinct of **Fuck this I need more alcohol.**

_"Tell Santana I'm really sorry but Finn booked a cab. I looked for you but, well yeah. Tell her goodnight from me and sorry again."_

She didn't stay at mine, she didn't say goodbye to me properly, she didn't reply to my texts.

At least when she just snuck out in the morning she'd left a cute note about how she didn't want to wake me to say goodbye. This is just different. She chose to leave with him. I mean forget the fact it meant I had to get a cab back to mine alone. Forget the fact that she was supposed to be with me. Could she not have at least made the cab wait a minute to find me?

Maybe I'm making a big deal out of a goodbye. I'm probably still drunk; I know how I can be. Especially with Q. I have to watch myself sometimes; my lips get pretty loose when I'm drunk around her. It's like my mind completely loses its filter and decides to tell her everything I don't want her to know. In some ways it's like a massive weight is lifted off my chest but mostly it's completely terrifying. Usually, in the moment, on the night; that's when it feels great but the next morning is a completely different story. It's like the weight is back but ten times heavier. I try not to even look at what I've text her anymore. It just makes me more anxious. Fortunately Q knows better than to mention it.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_Santana pulled the pillow over her head in an attempt to prevent the instant headache the vibration caused._

Ugh! Why is my phone so loud?! Jesus my head is pounding.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

_Santana threw her pillow across the bed in frustration and crawled to her phone on the opposite night stand._

You've **got** to be kidding me! It's not even 10 AM! Who the fuck is texting me before midday?! Did they **not** see how drunk I was?! They should be assuming I'm dead or getting my stomach pumped in the ER or something!

Whoever it is must have a death wish for kick starting this headache!

_Swiping her thumb across the screen, Santana punched in her pin and opened the new message._

**9:10 AM**

**You have a new message**

**Sent at 9:09AM**

**From ****_Quinn x_****:**

**_I know you're probably asleep but can I come round? It doesn't feel right :/_**

**_I promise I'll make you breakfast.. Pancakes with chocolate chips.._**

**_We can have a lazy day. Me, you, PJs, a crappy movie and a ton of junk food :)_**

**_If you don't reply within like 5 mins I'm gonna assume it's either a yes or you're asleep._**

**_Either way I've already ordered a cab so I'll be at yours in like 20_**

**_x Q x_**

Okay so maybe I won't go all LHA on her. It IS Quinn after all.

That's so Q though! Ask if you can come round even though you really don't care what the answer is! Good thing I can't hold anything against her huh? Jeez I need to teach her how to text. That was practically an essay!

**9:11 AM**

**To ****_Quinn x_****:**

**_Do u even hav 2 ask? It wasn't the same without u :/_**

**_S xx_**

_Santana's thumb hovered over send before she re-wrote the message._

**9:12 AM**

**To Quinn x:**

**_Do u even hav 2 ask? 1 condition; we r NOT watching Pride &Prejudice agen!_**

**_It was bad enuf the 1st time round! C u in 20_**

**_S x_**

Don't even say anything. I know I'm a complete head case. I've just been ranting about how out of order she was and how fucking scared I am at the shit she gets out of me when I'm drinking but this is Q. It's not like I can blow her off, that **kinda** defeats the point of me even being pissed off.

I'm upset because she's not here.

We didn't lie in bed whispering about totally random shit, she didn't fall asleep in my arms and I didn't wake up to her cute as fuck bed head. I'm aware that I sound like a freakin crazy woman talking about cuddling her and shit but it's not in a weird way. It's just us, just what we do.

So, if I want her here I'm not gonna go all **'Sorry but I have to do some laundry'**; blowing her off like an ass and then sit around, feeling like shit and wondering why I'm such an idiot.

…Even if she did blow me off last night.

_Santana glanced at the time before dropping her phone onto the bed._

Oh Shit she's gonna be here in like 15 minutes! If I look even half as bad as I feel then it's gonna be scary. I need a shower, stat!

* * *

I didn't wake Finn up to tell him I was leaving. I didn't leave him a note. I didn't send him a text.

I could care less that he's waking up to an empty bed without explanation. He barely gave me a moment to think before dragging me out of that house and I know if he'd of told me before he called the cab; I wouldn't have left.

Obviously he didn't force me to leave. I mean sure he dragged me out and didn't ask if I wanted to leave but I didn't tell him otherwise.

Right now I'm sitting in the back of this cab, on my way to Santana's; detesting everything about him. He isn't anything special. I'm only with him because it's what's expected of me. He isn't my type at all. He's far too tall, nowhere near my intellectual level (not being conceited he's just a bit of a dumb ass) and I can say without hesitation that I do not find him attractive in the slightest. To top all this off; he took me away from my Tana time and I can't even say it was worth it.

I spent the entire time feeling guilty for leaving S and willing myself not to shout at him to **hurry the fuck up so I can check my phone!** And then when he finally finished, which was after all of 3 minutes I might add, he collapsed on top of me so I still couldn't reply to who I knew would be Santana.

Safe to say he's in my bad books.

But I'm about to turn onto Tana's road so enough of Finn. I need to make up for last night and I can only hope she'll be her usual morning-after, cuddly self. It's a lot to ask seen as a ditched her but a girl can wish right?

* * *

ShitShitShit! I just heard a car door slam which means I have about 1 minute to finish getting ready. I'm going for the **just got out of bed but still looking hot as fuck **look. It's pointless 'cause she's seen me enough times the morning after to know I look a state when I wake up.

The difference is; I have no control when she's already here, so now I have the chance to look presentable for once.

_Santana ran 'round her room; chucking her clothes into the laundry and straightening out her bed. She returned to her full length mirror; looking critically at her reflection as she tugged at her clothes._

Holy crap it takes a long time to make it look like you've just chucked on the first thing you found. My 'natural' make-up used about ten times more foundation than I normally would and why the fuck am I even so bothered?!

I think I'm officially certifiable! I'm running round like a crazy woman; acting like those crazy girlfriends that set their alarm early so they can pretend they wake up with perfect hair/make-up and clean teeth. Seriously. What the fuck am I doing? Quinn could give a shit how I look! Besides, she's coming straight from Finn's so she'll probably be wearing what she had on last night.

Ugh! That was a great train of thought. She'll probably be wearing one of his ridiculously oversized man-shirts; just so she can smell like him. Excuse me while I puke.

_Santana ran her hand through her hair repeatedly._

Hair down or in a messy bun? I don't know! Fuck she's ringing the bell. I'm going with hair down; she likes to play with my hair when she's tired. I love it when she does that.

What? It makes me go all sleepy! Leave me alone.

_Santana stood at the front door inhaling a deep breath before finally pulling open the door to Quinn; still donning last night's clothes._

"Finally Tana! I was about to break in and see if you were still alive!"

"Well cancel the ambulance; I'm alive and well. Just thought I'd let you enjoy the fresh morning air for a bit."

_Santana allowed her eyes to roam the beauty before her; studying every inch._

Holy Fuckballs! How does she look so good doing the walk of shame? You'd think she was on her **way** to a party not arriving back the morning after. I swear her dress was longer last night.. I'm sure she didn't have that much leg on display..

"As much as I appreciate the thought; "

_Santana's eyes snapped up to meet Quinn's._

What the fuck am I doing? How long was I looking at her legs? She didn't notice right?

" ..I'm perfectly happy without fresh air. Better in fact. It usually means I'm INSIDE. Not standing on my best friend's door step; waiting for her to hurry up and invite me in!"

_Santana felt heat rise to her cheeks as she averted her eyes to the ground._

"Um sorry? Come in."

_Quinn walked past Santana, into the lobby of the house._

"I see you've already showered and changed, you must have been up a while when I text.."

Well that worked. Not. So much for **just rolled out of bed**. I told you she knew me too well!

Just play it cool. Shrug it off.

"That's what you get for leaving the drapes open. Plus I felt like death warmed up so.."

_Santana closed the door; avoiding eye contact with the attentive blonde. She began fiddling with some mail that had been left on the table by the door._

"Aw San, do you still feel rough? Come here."

_Quinn walked up to Santana and pulled her into a tight embrace, softly stroking her hair._

Fuck! She's hugging me! And I can't breathe. I don't remember how to breathe! Oh my God I'm going to die because I'm too retarded to breathe!

"I'm sorry I left_." Quinn whispered softly into Santana's hair; allowing air to finally refill the brunettes lungs._

_Her eyes were tight as she pulled the deep breath in through her nose._

Fuck I love this smell. It's a mix of vanilla and just, Quinn. It could be used as a sedative if it didn't make my heart race so bad.

But then that's just Quinn. She's my own, personal oxymoron. It's probably why I can never think clearly when I'm around her. Everything she does makes me have completely opposite reactions at the same time.

Like right now for example. Quinn's holding me close, stroking my hair and I genuinely can't tell if my heart's racing 100mph or if it's just stopped dead. Complete head fuck.

_Santana gave Quinn a squeeze before resting their temples together; eyes closed. Santana replied just as softly._

"Don't be. You're here now."

_Quinn sighed as Santana took her hand and led her upstairs; wondering silently '_**why do I ****ever**** leave you?'**

* * *

**A/N 4:** I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, I'm not sure on the style so feedback would be greatly appreciated!

**A/N 5:** This is still quite short but I intend on making them longer as I progress and get into the style.

Takes **hours** to write/edit, **minutes** to read and **seconds** to review.

SHOW THE LOVE XXX


	3. IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ!

***UPDATE*** 05/26/2013

All stories are currently on hiatus but I do plan on coming back at some point.

I decided to dabble in something new and joined tumblr. I am involved in 4 RPs.

For any readers/writers that don't know what that is it is basically a Role play. You have an account for your character and you interact with other characters from your role play. It is A LOT of fun : )

If you are a reader that has considered writing or had some good plot ideas but didn't like the thought of writing long winded paragraphs; I definitely recommend it!

Don't be put off if you don't know how to use tumblr! I had no clue but it's easy to pick up!

I think it's more fun than writing FF as when you write a para (paragraphed scenes) you only write what your character says and does; it can go anywhere. With ff you know where you want to take the scene but this is more realistic I think :)

Here are some links: **(Take out brackets)**

**My Personal Account**:

**Feel free to ask Q's about my fics or how to audition for RPs or anything x**

**All of these have open characters so send in an app!**

**RP1:** Bury the Hatchet:

I am Santana- . /

*I personally want a Quinn lol*

**RP2**: Just a Crush:

I am Holly Holliday- . /

**RP3**: Glee Twisted:

I am Kitty Wilde- . /

**RP4:** Gleeks in Europe:

I am Rachel Berry- . /

*This will be starting in the next few days (quite a lot of open characters)*

Sorry for the spam but I only found out about RPing on a flook and I think you should all come and join the fun : ) –bh9 xx


End file.
